


What could've happened...

by RoseEssence



Category: Ethan Ramsey - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen, Thinking, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Ethan and Casey went to a dinner and Casey saw something in her glass...
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 7





	What could've happened...

_It is very rare for Ethan to take me out. We are in professional relationship and he never asked me to go out other than for work. But today he has invited me to dinner himself._

_Sienna is helping me out and I can see why she chose this dress for me. It's defining my curves beautifully. Dark purple actually brings out my complexion._

_My lucky guess is that Ethan just wanted to talk about the kiss we shared outside his apartment the other night._

_Whoa... I heard a car horn and here I am going._

_~_

They reached the hotel. The one of the most renowned hotels of Boston. _Why did he choose such an expensive hotel?_

They went inside and obviously there was a table reserved with his name. He elegantly held his hand on her back guiding her towards their table following the waiter.

Once they sat down he spoke. "This colour..."

_A glimmer of hope flashed in my head. He will definitely give me a compliment._

"...Why did you never wear before?" He asked.

"Why you like it on me?" If he is not ready to compliment properly she will squeeze it out of him.

"Yes, you look... quite young in it"

She rolled her eyes. _Ethan has vast vocabulary to describe my dresses but beautiful, gorgeous, mesmerizing are the words among them._

Conversation moved further, order was given and there is no mention of any kiss so far.

~

They received order and started digging in. Just when Casey lifted her glass for the third time she saw something at the bottom.

She peered into her stemed-glass, through the clear yellowish brown wine she saw something golden at the bottom of her glass. Her eyes widened and she instantly put her glass on the table.

She looked up at Ethan cautiously not giving him any hint that she knew everything but he was busy having his meal. And she understood that this is the reason he asked her out tonight.

A bubble of happiness popped in her heart. A smile spread on her face. All the misery and sorrows he had involuntarily given to her was forgotten in seconds. She desperately strated waiting for him to play his next move.

~

_At last when I drank all my drink he looked at me with a smile and loving eyes. I pretended to look confused as I caught the ring in my hand by tilting the glass._

_Several violin players came behind me and soon they all played beautiful melodies for us. Yes, all of this is so romantic. Hotel's lights dimmed and I looked around to see if other guests have any problem but all of them were looking at us happily. Some of them were even catching our moment in a mobile video._

_I am suddenly feeling a warmth spreading across my cheeks. I looked back at Ethan and I don't know from where but he was holding this very big bouquet of red roses. I felt my eyes would pop out if he kept on surprising me like this._

_I was still holding the ring. He decided that was the moment to kneel down. As musicians ended their last note, Ethan took a shaky breathe. Is he nervous? God he is nervous. My Ethan looks so cute when he is nervous._

_Then he spoke. "Casey Valentine, you are an incredible personality and most amazing human being. I know this because only you, my love, have ever dared to enter inside my walls and break them and you support me no matter what. I know this... because you are the only one who invaded my mind and my heart. You rule my thoughts day and night. I feel like no matter how far away I'll go but I could never stop loving you. This is inevitable, Casey. This is the inevitable I couldn't fight. Because I love you. Just tell me you couldn't fight this inevitable too and just say you are ready to be mine forever"_

_What. Else. Do. I. Need. I jumped on him wrapping my arms around him. Showering him with kisses. Tears fell from my eyes and I have no idea how many times I told him 'I love you'. When I looked into his eyes I felt them wet as mine. I kissed his big blue eyes. I kissed his long nose, his flat forehead, his not so soft cheeks, his bearded chin and his beautiful full lips._

_He took the ring and as if it's still unclear, he asked again. "Will you be mine?"_

_I nodded and repeated 'yes' countless times. He slipped the ring on my finger. It was beautiful solitaire, just the way I like._

_We stood on our feet and I hugged him again as sound of claps filled the air. He kissed me deeply, passionately. I got lost in him as he slipped his hand on my waist and his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues danced against each other in a delicious manner. I am so ready to have this taste on my tongue for the rest of my life._

_Few months later_

_I am standing in front of the mirror as a makeup artist doing my makeup whilst my dress designer giving me last minute fittings. I looked like snow has poured on me._

_I am wearing all white floral gown with nets and lacy material. I can't believe it, this is my wedding day and that is with no other than love of my life Ethan Ramsey. I am going to be Mrs. Ramsey. Have I ever imagined it would happen to me? No. Can I die of happiness?_

_"No. Your Prince Charming is waiting in the chruch" Sienna replied and I giggled._

_I walked down the aisle and I could feel all eyes on me though I just cared about only one pair of eyes. At the end of the aisle, those blue eyes are watching me with certain calmness and love like almost unbelievably. The entire ceremony passed looking in those magical eyes. Fuck I'm in love. Really in love._

_At night_

_I am nervous. No, I am scared. I don't know what to do. Ethan is almost about to come out of bathroom and I know what will happen next. I was not nervous the first time we did it. But I am nervous now. HE IS MY HUSBAND NOW._

_Jackie helped me bought this very gorgeous lingerie. Which is almost just strings. I just can't muster courage to wear it. I know it was my idea not to have any physical relationship until our wedding but I think the gap has created a fear in my heart._

_"Wear it now" Jackie send m_ e _a text. She knows me too well._

_As Ethan came out and I almost jumped and my mobile landed on bed. Ethan is coming towards me with sensually slow strides. Alright, he is hypnotizing me because a desire has started burning in my core. I want him now._

_I caught him in my arms and I couldn't control but to attack him hungrily. Soon my clothes were discarded on the floor and I threw his towel away._

_"I love you so much" he said in between kisses._

_He picked me up to bed kissing me all the way. I looked at him, his eyes shining with what little light was there in our room. I can eat him. He is the most gorgeously deliciously beautifully mindblowing mesmerizing handsome being on Earth. I am so so so lucky._

_Next thing I know is his head between my legs and my hand clenching sheets hard. Yes, he showed me stars that night. But I make sure that he also see some moons. So I did what I said... eat him and well, did everything crazy. I lost myself that night. I mean if man like him is in your arms and he is the love of your life and he is naked and you are naked... what else do you expect._

_Several rounds later, I remembered and gasped "shit, I forgot to wear the lingerie I bought for tonight"_

_Ethan laughed. It's so rare to hear him laugh. "It's alright, love. You know I like you more like this"_

_"But it was very sexy and expensive" I pouted._

_He kissed my already swollen lips. "You know no clothing item could make you look more sexier. And what is lingerie by the way? Just strings and lace. I like you like this". He pulled me upon him. I straddled his hip and sat there. He traced my curves with his palms. "Without any clothes. Naked. That's how my goddess looks sexy. Goddess of sexiness"._

_I nudged him and pulled him up in my embraced. "My God of sexiness". I bit his ear. I don't think we would ever have enough of each other. So another round?_

_A year later_

_I am screaming. Labour pains are hard to tackle. Ethan, being a doctor husband, is not helping at all. Come on Ethan I don't need a doctor. I want my husband right now. There are plenty of doctors already present here._

_He is changing his positions near my bedside sometimes on my left sometimes on my right sometimes between my legs examining the situation._

_"Ethan!!!" I screamed._

_He immediately comes to me. "What?". According to him he is doing a perfect job so confusion was evident in his voice._

_"You are my husband hold my hand and stay with me"_

_"She is right. Don't be doctor Ramsey, sir. Be Mr. Ramsey and help your wife" one of my doctors said._

_Ethan nodded but whenever I growled with pain, he squeezes my hand in crushing grip which was all the more painful for me. I thought by the end of this delivery I would have a broken hand._

_Last one push Casey come on. Ethan is holding my hand and at last, when he muttered praises in my ear saying I'm the strongest woman and he is proud of me and I'm the best thing happened to him. "Our children will be the symbol of our love, Casey"._ _I screamed again because there is one more to go._

_Yes, I have twins. Thank God my mother is staying with us for taking care of babies. Ethan always brings gifts for children or a chocolate for me. I can't believe he is such a good father. He kissed my forehead and then Jonah's forehead, our baby boy and then Delores's forehead, our baby girl, who was awake and she reached out to grab her father's face. He started talking to her in childish way..............._

_~_

Ethan cleared his throat which brought Casey to reality. _Was that all my imagination? Wow how fast brain works._

She concentrated on her meal but then she saw her glass once again. The ring is still there. _Should I drink it? Or give him time to make a move? I can't wait any longer._

She decided to drink it all. Almost swiftly hotel manager arrived. Casey looked up at him. "Sir, there is a little misunderstanding on the part of our staff. You order is served wrongly" Manager claimed.

Ethan frowned in confusion. "There is absolutely no problem with the order. Everything is fine"

"No Sir, one of our waiters is dyslexic. He messed up the drinks of table number 24 and 42"

_No no no no. It can't be._

Manager continued. "You see sir, the wine is same but there is a ring in mam's glass that was for the lady of table 42. I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience, Sir. But I can arrange new drinks for you and dessert from our side just consider it as apology".

"That's very sweet of you" Ethan smiled.

The entire time Casey stared at the glass and when they took it away she just wished it to be false. She sat there wordless and emotionless. Tears about to fall but she blinked her eyes and kept it together.

They drove back in silence. Ethan tried to talk but answers were only hums or nod. When he pulled outside her apartment he asked. "Did you know there was a ring in your glass?"

"Yes" she murmured almost like an airy breath.

"Did you think I-"

She cut him with clear "yes". The hurt evident in her voice.

She opened the car door and left without listening anything. She let her dams open and they flooded her life.


End file.
